darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
.]] Quests are groups of interrelated tasks, usually involving a storyline, that can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours or even a few days to complete. The start locations of quests are labelled with a blue compass icon ( ) on your minimap. Completing quests can reward the player with experience and/or items. Some areas are only accessible once certain quests are completed List of quests Subquests A subquest is part of another quest which upon completion earns additional rewards as well as another quest point. In contrast, a miniquest does not earn quest points. Subquests are shorter than normal quests and usually take less time and require less items, although they may have an additional skill requirement. * Recipe for Disaster, which has nine subquests, one for each member of the Lumbridge council, plus the Culinaromancer boss fight * Dimension of Disaster, which has four subquests, all of which are "twisted" versions of existing quests * Buyers and Cellars, which has three subquests at 24, 41, and 62 Thieving (40 Agility and 46 Herblore required for the last) Quest series Many quests are part of a series of quests which share a common plot-line. Usually, progress is made in the series in a linear fashion, with each quest requiring the previous one in a sequence. There are exceptions to this linear progression, however, when a quest is involved in multiple plot-lines. Also, Jagex has reworked many of the novice quests over the years; so far over a dozen have received this treatment, some more than once. The majority of quest series are rooted in a specific area, and their completion is often needed to access more of that area or specific features within it. For example, West Ardougne as a whole is inaccessible unless at least some progress is made in the Plague quest series. Rewards Ongoing quest rewards Skill levels The table below shows the highest level required in each skill to complete every released quest. The quests requiring the highest skill levels are: Reworks and replacements Over time some quests became outdated and were felt to not fit in with the progression of RuneScape or the developing lore of Gielinor. These quests were reworked into updated forms or replaced with new ones. Note that this only lists significant reworks, minor reworks to graphics and dialogue are not listed. * Reworked quests ** Death Plateau ** Druidic Ritual ** Wolf Whistle ** Demon Slayer * Replaced quests ** Black Knights' Fortress (The Death of Chivalry) ** Doric's Quest (What's Mine is Yours) ** Prince Ali Rescue (Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough) ** Romeo and Juliet (Gunnar's Ground) ** Rune Mysteries (Rune Mysteries and Rune Memories) * Removed quests (turned into miniquests) ** Sheep Shearer ** Witch's Potion Quest point cape Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the quest point cape, a Cape of Accomplishment which can be purchased from the Wise Old Man for 99,000 coins. However, whenever a new quest is available, the cape and hood will automatically be unequipped and cannot be worn again until the player completes the new quest. If the inventory is full upon release of a new quest, the cape and hood will be sent to the bank. If the bank is also full, the Wise Old Man will hold onto it and will return it free of charge. If multiple sets are obtained through various methods, the Wise Old Man will only return one set if both your inventory and bank are full and the set is worn and unequipped(ON) twice. In other words, if the Wise Old Man has a set and you do not claim it and get another set unequipped and sent to the Wise Old Man, only one set will be reclaimable. The cape does not count towards trimming Capes of Accomplishment. It does count towards cape rack limits on senior capes. Quest icons All quests that have a "Quest overview" window also have a unique quest icon. These are currently limited to: * All quests and holiday events released since 15 March 2010 (The Blood Pact onwards) * The few old quests that were converted to the new quest format on 15 December 2009 (Cook's Assistant, Ernest the Chicken, The Restless Ghost and the now discontinued Sheep Shearer and Rune Mysteries quests) * The two quests made free-to-play on 24 June 2010 to replace the removed ones (Myths of the White Lands and Swept Away). * Hazeel Cult and The Grand Tree * All quests tagged as Fifth Age quests These icons are displayed both in the quest overview window, and as small boxes next to quest-specific NPCs and objects. It is unknown whether all quests will eventually be renovated to have this property. Quest overview.png|The quest overview window for The Void Stares Back showing the quest icon Quest specific NPC right click options.png|Aggie the witch in Draynor Village, showing her right-click options with the miniature icon for the Swept Away quest Objective.png|The quest icon for the Love Story quest as displayed in the now-removed objective system See also * Miniquest * Tasks * Quest List - The page that describes the in-game interface and its sorting features. * QuestHelp (discontinued) Jagex's official program, which helps out when stuck in a quest. pl:Quests bg:Quests cs:Quests fr:Quêtes nl:Quests de:Abenteuer no:Quest es:Quest Category:Quests